


Ghosts?? In MY gc?? More Likely Than You Think

by TisBee



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Idk what to say, Not serious at all, it's funny i hope, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Text ficThat's about it really
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Ghosts?? In MY gc?? More Likely Than You Think

1:37am

Alison Created Group 'Why Is This My Life'

Alison added Thomas

Alison: I hate this place

Thomas: A group chat? Just for us? Oh Alison, I knew this day would one day come.

Alison: shit

Alison added Mike

Alison added Cap

Alison added Pat

Alison added Mary

Alison added Kitty

Alison added Julian

Alison added Robin

Alison added Humphrey

Alison added Fanny

Alison: is that everyone?

Mike: Ally, did you add Thomas before everyone else?

Mike: and... is this really,,,, _them_?

Mike: how does that even work?

Alison: I thought I added everyone else :( it's not my fault it's 1am

Alison: and yeah

Cap: so what's all this then?

Cap: Alison, why did you make this thing?

Alison: so I can tell you to shut the hell up when I want to sleep

Alison: like now

Alison: shut the hell up I want to sleep

Fanny: I will not take this kind of language, and it is hardly our fault that we do not sleep anymore, Alison...

Mike: wow those dots are pretty ominous huh

Alison: the ellipses?

Mike: probably

Alison: I thought you were asleep mike

Mike: yeah I was but then I think I got bored in my sleep and you're awake too

Alison: god, if I knew inheriting a house would be this stressful, I wish I stayed with my parents

Mike: Ally, your parents died like a decade ago

Alison: exactly

Alison: I wish I never took this house sometimes

Mary: ah but the ghosts ares deads nows

Julian: you know, you'd think that the phone would autocorrect them

Julian: it reminds me of a time god it must have been years ago, my wife was there too

Julian: it was just us plus this fabulous guy

Fanny: I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my house!

Alison: irs not your house though

Mike: irs

Mary: irs

Alison: for gods sake

Mary: W I T C H C R A F T

Mary: R E N O U N C E S A T A N

Alison: haven't I already done this?

Julian: you're no fun, are you?

Cap Changed The Subject To 'Important Information Only'

Julian: you're even less fun

Julian: you know, this reminds me of fondue

Julian: or not, if ya catch my drift ;)

Alison: I actually already regret all of this apready

Alison: already*

Julian: Margot would understand me

Julian: but she's not dead

Julian: I don't think

Julian: can I use the goggle thing again

Mike: how are they texting us again?

Alison: 🤷♀️

Fanny: why is that woman there? I shall leave this chat if you don't stop

Alison Deleted One Message

Fanny: acceptable

Cap: is no one going to pay attention to the group name?

Cap Changed The Group Description

Tap To View

**Group Description**

**For the love of god, keep this to important information only!**

Humphrey Changed The Group Description

Tap to view

**Group Description**

**Don't Lose Your Head ;)**

Cap: Humphrey that is uncalled for, change it back immediately

Mike: what does that even mean

Alison: I made a mistake

Julian: she let us have spotify

Julian: Humphrey found musicals

Alison: I made a huge miskaye

Julian: can you type proberplt please

Julian: fuck

Julian: I fucked up

Mike: yeah stfu Julian

Alison: Fanny is going to kill you, you know

Fanny: HOW D A R E YOU

Fanny: I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE

Fanny: ALL OF YOU

Pat: it's a bit late for that Fanny, but on behalf of everyone, I'd just like to apologise

Kitty: ooooooo Alison I can see you!!! Wave back at me!!!!!!

Alison: hi Kitty!

Kitty: she waved~

Fanny: what is this~

Alison: Kitty is a trendsetter I guess

Pat: oh Kitty! I must try this~

Mike: what the heck is happening

Julian: heck?

Mike: I didn't want Fanny to shout at me again :(

Mary: Humphrey has losts his head agains

Thomas: go find it then

Pat: now there's no need to be mean is there

Robin: what happen? Hid in cupboard again

Alison: ...

Julian: 👅💋

Alison: Mike do you want to move out?

Mike: yes?

Mike: possibly

Alison: I'll take possibly

Alison: I Want To Sleep

Alison: do not bother me unless I'm dying, so I can get the hell out of here before I actually die

~

8:59am

Mike: it's too early for this

Alison: you woke me up :(

Kitty: you're awake!!!! Finally!!

Thomas: yes, finally

Alison: I'm still married Thomas

Julian: and what does that matter? You know, me and Margot always managed to have fun with each other

Julian: there was this one time

Humphrey: I found my head!

Humphrey: djshSHHDHSNnsh jshs:72

Julian: what do you want to bet that he just lost his head?

Pat: I think everyone heard it mate

Julian: non of you are any fun

Mary: non

Kitty: sjshsgshs

Julian: >:(

Cap: now who's no fun?

Cap: JULIAN TURN THAT BACK ON THIS INSTANT

Cap: I AM YOUR RANKING OFFICER

Cap: ALISON HE TURNED OFF MY TANKS

Alison: Julian I swear to god I am going to kill you

Julian: sounds like something someone said to me many years ago ;)

Pat: you are aware that we are dead, right Alison?

Alison: yes, Pat, I am very much aware of that

Mary: or does you bes

Alison: thanks Mary but yes I am fairly certain

Robin: death is same as live. No difference. Only hiding.

Alison: and scaring me out of my skin

Robin: yeah haha

Mary: so yous be sures wes be ghosts???

Alison: ...yeah

Mary: we bes witchcraft

Mary Changed The Subject To

**Ghosts?? In MY gc?? More Likely Than You Think**

Alison: _sigh_

Alison: what have I done


End file.
